


Fanwars

by shitai



Category: 2NE1, BLACKPINK (Band), Big Bang (Band), EXO (Band), NCT (Band), f(x), iKON (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS, 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: Cheating, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crying, F/F, Lord forgive me for I have sinned, M/M, Sexting, based on a tweet, crack but it got sad, exposing myself, the word dick is just replaced with lightstick, this was supposed to be a cross gene fic oh well, why am i unable to end oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 12:03:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13410867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shitai/pseuds/shitai
Summary: VIP discovers ARMY's lightstick pics on Exo-L's phone...





	Fanwars

**Author's Note:**

> Before I start any fanwars, I'd like to say that I love BTS, Big Bang and Exo very much! I just like making fun of the fandoms sometimes because they can be so dramatic^^

The silence hung heavy in the room. Exo-L was frozen in the doorway, unable to avert his eyes from VIP.

"After 5 years... 5 years of nothing but my unadulterated, unconditional support, this is what it boils down to? ARMY?" VIP asked quietly, the texts burning into his retinas

"It's not what you think" Exo-L stammered, at a loss for words.

"No. Of course it isn't. You two exchanging lightstick pics definitely can be misconstrued in so many ways. Can't it, Exo-L?” VIP asked sardonically.

"Well, yes, but-"

"Oh my god, it's so big!" VIP said in a mocking voice, gripping the phone tightly in his hand "Can't wait to see it turn on."

Exo-L stuttered again before hanging his head, feeling defeated

"I've been working my ass off in the studio, making fucking blog posts from scratch just so our fandoms grow more popular and so the fans are happy, and you thought that was a good enough time to stan someone else because I wouldn't be around to stream you every five minutes?” VIP yelled, dropping the phone and standing up to face Exo-L.

Exo-L withered under VIP’s gaze, shoulders hunching over and hands wrapping around his arms. If VIP was close enough, he would be able to see the beginnings of tears in Exo-L’s eyes and on his cheeks.

VIP took a deep breath, willing himself not to lash out. “I’m going to stay with BlackJack. In three days, I want all your stuff gone. I don’t care where you go, or what you do, you could stay with ARMY for all I care, just don’t come back. Ever. I never want to see you again.”

Exo-L burst into noisy sobs and tried to plead with his now ex-lover. “Please, please, VIP, I’ll change, I'll buy your album, I'll promote your fandom, I promise, I’ll do anything for you! Please don’t leave me like this...”

VIP narrowed his eyes “I asked one thing of you whilst we were together, and that was to stay loyal to me. I can’t trust you anymore, so why would I want to make any more promises that I don’t know if you can’t keep?”

“Please!” Exo-L shouted, hands fisted in his hair and tugging on it. “I’ll do anything VIP, I don’t care! Just don’t make me do this!”

Exo-L scoffed “It must be so hard for you, mustn’t it? Having your fandom of five years break up with you because you wanted someone else's lightstick? It must be terrible.”

Exo-L sunk to the floor, ending up on his knees. “I've unstanned you, VIP.”

A small sigh could be heard. VIP closed his eyes for a moment before walking to the door.

“I still stan you, Exo-L. But you're making it damn hard to keep doing so.”

Exo-L heard the door slam, and then the apartment was quiet.

* * *

"You finally did it, huh?" Blackjack asked, sitting down next to VIP and handing them a mug of coffee.

VIP nodded, taking the cup and starting to drink from it slowly "I'd just had enough. After I found ARMY and those photos... I was just so upset."

"I know the feeling. That's what happened with me and SONE a while back, when she was getting with MeU behind my back. I just hope you two can work things out. You always were a power couple" Blackjack smiled.

VIP sighed. "Things just haven't been the same since you left the community."

"I'm still here. I'll always be here, you just won't be able to see me all the time."

VIP smiled weakly "Thank you. I'll try and see if I can work things out. I'm just a little self conscious, you know? Do you think I need a better lightstick?"

Blackjack laughed, "I don't think so. I think your lightstick is amazing. Exo-L just needs to learn to appreciate the finer things in life. I mean, ARMY's nice and all, very sweet, I've met him a few times, but... not really up to your level quite yet."

"I think ARMY is nice too, but... that might have to change soon. I could always pen a pretty good exposure post about how their votes are fake." VIP shrugged

"Don't get petty like you did with Zico, be the bigger person. You don't need a new Daesang to prove your worth." Blackjack said, resting her hand on VIP's shoulder.

VIP laughed "Don't blame me for that, I was trying my hardest to be rational."

"You're the one everyone looks up to though, set a good example for the newer fans. BLINK, Ikonik and NCTzen all look up to you, you know. You're supposed to be a good role model."

VIP laughed "Alright, I'll try my hardest."

 

 

"But seriously, do I need a better lightstick?"

* * *

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm planning to make this into a series of oneshots like this, so if you have any ideas, please leave them down below!


End file.
